Dayak Headhunter
The Dayaks are the native people of Borneo island (Kalimantan island, Indonesia), there are 268 tribes of Dayaks. Known in the past for their pursuit of headhunting activities, launching war parties throughout Borneo and the surrounding area to capture human heads, usually in revenge for a past insult or attack. Outside powers encouraged this practice to strike against their own enemies. The crowning moment of Dayak warfare came only recently. During World War II, the Japanese come to Borneo, and were loathed for their mistreatment of many tribes, including the Dayaks. USA sent their soldiers to Borneo for recruit Dayaks in guerrilla tactics, leading them to strike back against the Japanese. By the time the war ended, 1,500 Japanese soldiers dead killed by Dayaks. Battle vs. Zande Warrior (by Sport Shouting) All of my votes were reeled in. Let's see who won! 5 Dayak Headhunters are hiding behind a tall plant. Through the plant, they see 3 Zandes sharpening their teeth while the other 2 sharpen their kpingas. 1 headhunter jumps out and fires his bow at a Zande. Zande- 4. '''The other Zandes yell "NYAM, NYAM!" and charge with makriggas and shields. The 2 spears clash and the makrigga goes through the Dayak. '''Headhunters- 4. '''The lead Zande runs back to camp while the other 2 charge after the Headhunter leader. The Zande leader fires a poison arrow at the lead headhunter but hits one of his own men. '''Zande-3. '''Disgusted, the Zande leader fires another shot, this time killing a headhunter. '''Headhunters-3. '''A Zande soldier passes by a a tree stump and hears breathing. He draws his kpinga. Then, a headhunter jumps out with his sword. The 2 weapons meet but the sword cuts through the Zande. '''Zande- 2. '''The headhunter goes back to the Zande camp for intel. But he finds a makraka in his back. '''Headhunters- 2. '''The lead headhunter fires a blowgun at a Zande but hits his shield. A kpinga throw skids off of the Dayak shield and a blowdart is now in the Zande. '''Zande- 1. '''The 2 leaders meet. The Zande leader draws his makraka and throws it at the headhunter. It misses so the Zande kicks the headhunter. Agitated, the headhunter picks up his sword but it's stolen by the Zande and he stabs it through the headhunter. Headhunters- 1''' The other headhunter sees the kill and screams. Tears run down his cheek and he gets hit blowgun. He fires and the Zande takes a leg shot. Scared, the drops the gun and picks up the thrown makraka. Using each other's weapons, they fight. But the headhunter hits the Zande with the blowgun, retrieves the headhunter sword and cuts off the Zande's head. Zande-0. ''' Victorious, the headhunter mumbles "I have done my duty" and trudges away. ''WINNER- Dayak Headhunters''''' Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Dayak Headhunters won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites